Most radio and television receiving sets are provided with output current sockets so that a remote loud speaker or head set may be plugged into the socket and the output current diverted from the local loud speaker. The entire output current is then applied to a transducer connected to the plug. These sockets and plugs have been in use for many years and have operated in a satisfactory manner.
The present invention includes a plug for connection to a receiving set for remote volume control of the energy supplied to the local loud speaker. To do this the local socket contacts are broken and a series connection is made to the loud speaker terminals for sending the output current through a manually variable resistor. Connection with current break at the socket is accomplished by the use of a plurality of resilient axial connectors which make electrical contact with one of the socket contacts and opens the other socket current contact.
One of the features of the invention includes a plurality of preflexed contact filaments which expand after being pushed through the socket sleeve. The filaments expand in all directions and one or more of them makes contact with the desired socket terminal.